Final
by hyerinssi
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan menjadi top 11 besok, bukan? (SamHwi, Produce 101)


Lee Daehwi menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam dua menit terakhir ini. Ia lelah, baik secara mental maupun fisik. Saat ini ia hanya sendiri, duduk di sudut ruang latihan yang gelap, mengingat saat ini sudah pukul 23.15 dan para _trainee_ lain lebih memilih untuk beristirahat, mempersiapkan diri untuk hari besar mereka besok.

Besok adalah episode final dari _survival show_ yang diikutinya, _Produce 101 season 2_. Siapa yang akan lolos ke sebelas besar. Tidak ada yang tahu. Semua orang boleh saja memprediksi, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa begitu yakin bahwa prediksi mereka benar ketika _ranking_ semua _trainee_ bisa naik dan turun dengan begitu mudah.

Daehwi menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dan memejamkan mata. Semua yang sudah dilaluinya selama sebelas minggu ini terputar di benaknya. Di minggu-minggu pertama, banyak hal buruk yang menimpanya, seolah apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan pernah bisa menyenangkan hati _netizen._ Ketika _theme song_ mereka tayang untuk pertama kalinya, di mana ia menjadi _center_ pada saat itu, banyak _netizen_ yang mengkritiknya. Mereka bilang wajahnya tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang _idol._

Lalu ketika _group battle, netizen_ juga kembali mengkritiknya. Mungkin ia memang terkesan sombong ketika mengajukan diri sebagai _center_ untuk lagu Boy in Luv, sekalipun ia tidak bermaksud demikian. Maksudnya, tujuan semua _trainee_ yang mengikuti acara ini tentu adalah karena mereka ingin debut, bukan? Dengna menjadi _center,_ tentu mereka akan lebih mudah dikenali _netizen_ dan memperbesar peluang mereka untuk dipilih saat _voting._ Tapi jika _netizen_ membenci Daehwi karena itu, ia masih bisa menerimanya, tanpa menyalahkan _evil editing_ yang menimpanya.

Yang sulit Daehwi terima, mereka bilang grupnya tidak layak menang.

Bagi Daehwi, grupnya sudah menampilkan yang terbaik. Bahkan bagian klimaks Park Jihoon dan Bae Jinyoung yang rentan sekalipun akhirnya dapat terlewati dengan baik. Mungkin ini semua salahnya. Mungkin jika ia tidak menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi _center_ , ia tidak akan tambah dibenci _netizen_ dan anggota grupnya tidak akan menerima imbasnya.

Karena itu, Daehwi memutuskan untuk diam. Ia tidak banyak bicara selama persiapan lagu _position evaluation_ dan _concept,_ sehingga MNet tidak bisa mengedit apapun tentangnya. Hal itu memang sangat menyiksa dirinya yang ekstrovert, tapi yang berkuasa memang selalu akan menang, bukan?

.

.

Samuel meregangkan tubuhnya lalu melirik ke arah jam. 23.22. Sudah satu jam semenjak dirinya berusaha tidur, namun sepertinya alam mimpi masih belum berniat untuk menjemputnya. Ia hampir memejamkan matanya lagi ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melirik ke arah kasur salah satu temannya yang kosong. Refleks, ia bangun dan memandang seisi ruangan. Semua teman-temannya ada di kamar dalam posisi terlelap, kecuali _hyung-_ nya yang satu itu. Lee Daehwi.

Pertama kali melihat Daehwi, Samuel tahu bahwa Daehwi akan menjadi saingan yang sulit dikalahkan, apalagi jika ia mengincar posisi nomor satu di acara ini. Tapi ketika Daehwi bersikap begitu tulus untuk berteman dengannya, Samuel tidak bisa menolak. Dan hal itu melemahkannya. Mana mungkin Samuel sampai hati untuk berambisi mengalahkan Daehwi dan melihat ekspresi pasrah pemuda itu? Biar bagaimanapun, Daehwi adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang terlihat tulus dengannya. Lagipula, kemungkinan _ranking_ -nya turun melebihi angka sebelas lebih besar daripada Daehwi.

Samuel tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lebih baik ia mencari Daehwi sekarang.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Ruang latihan. Dengan Samuel yang duduk bersandar ke dinding dan Daehwi yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Samuel.

"Bagaimana nasib kita besok, Muel- _ah_?" tanya Daehwi pelan.

Samuel tersenyum. "Entahlah, _hyung._ Aku sudah lelah memikirkannya. Mungkin kita debut bersama, mungkin hanya aku saja, mungkin hanya kau saja, atau mungkin kita sama-sama harus kembali ke agensi asal kita."

Kali ini Daehwi balas tersenyum. "Nasib orang memang tidak ada yang tahu, ya?"

"Memang. Karena itu, biarlah ketakutan hari ini disimpan hanya untuk hari ini, karena hari esok memiliki masalahnya sendiri, _hyung._ Apapun yang terjadi besok, memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi."

Daehwi tersenyum semakin lebar dan memejamkan matanya. Ya, yang harus terjadi besok, biarlah terjadi.

.

— **fine**

 **a/n:**

Yak memang bukan tentang Bangtan karena aku lagi keracunan sama dedek-dedek yang nanti malem mau debut.

Curcol sedikit, jadi dari season 1, aku sebenernya ga mau nonton P101. Bukannya gimana, tapi aku takut kalo yang aku suka ga lolos. Jadi mending ga usah ngikutin dari awal, kan? Pas season 1, begitu tau fav aku lolos ((Kim Chungha)), aku nonton semua dari ep 1 ((iya, aku baru nonton setelah IOI resmi debut)).

Cuma sayangnya, di season 2 ini keburu keracunan di tengah-tengah. Jadi akhirnya nonton juga.

MNet, karena aku udah berbaik hati nonton acara ini, tolong ya dedek-dedek ((dan kakak-kakak)) pilihan hatiku didebutin semua ber-11. Makasih.

Tulus dari kokoro terdalam,

 **-hyerin**


End file.
